


soul love

by dreamyosmanthus



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, implied eiivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyosmanthus/pseuds/dreamyosmanthus
Summary: eiji feels helpless
Relationships: Hyuuga Yamato/Ootori Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	soul love

**Author's Note:**

> this just kind of happened, it’s a prequel to more than love  
> i think this is turning into a series and i’m not complaining

“Sometimes I wish my brother wasn’t so stubborn,” Eiji threw his towel in the hamper and sat on the bed. His hair and back were still wet, but he didn’t care. “It’s so obvious he’s in love with Van. I can’t be the only one who’s noticed.”

A large towel plopped down on Eiji’s head, with equally large hands gently drying his back and hair. “I saw them kinda making goo-goo eyes at each other during practice one time,” Yamato admitted, “and that time during that interview, and the time before that when we were performing. Yeah, it’s not just you.”

Eiji sighed and relaxed a tiny bit while Yamato fussed over him. “I wish I could lock the two of them in a room until they tell each other how they feel.”

Yamato kissed the top of Eiji’s head when he was finished with the towel. “You know that would never work.”

“I know, but I can dream, can’t I?” Eiji flopped down onto the bed. “I’m sorry my brother makes me like this. I’ve spent all my life trying to protect him, and I feel so helpless when I can’t fix things for him.”

“He’s lucky to have you,” Yamato settled down on his side, facing Eiji. “You’d move heaven and earth for him, and I’m sure he knows that. But some things you need to let him figure out on his own.”

Eiji rolled over to face Yamato. “That’s the thing, he won’t let himself sort it out. He doesn’t think he’s worthy enough to be truly happy. Like any second, something will come along and steal that happiness away.”

Yamato frowned. “That’s no way to live. He deserves to be happy, more than anyone I know. Eiichi’s so selfless, he’s always looking out for us and taking the fall when shit goes wrong without a thought to how it will affect him. He gives and he gives, dude needs to think of his own needs and feelings for once.”

Eiji smiled and kissed Yamato’s lips once, then twice. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“No, never...” Yamato gave in, kissing Eiji deeply and wrapping his arms around his tiny frame. “So, what’re we gonna do about those two?”

“I’ll talk to my brother tomorrow. He and I have a day off tomorrow, I’ll spend the day with him and if he brings up Van, I will tell him what I think.”

“Nah, I think you should just tell him. This is eating you up, and you’re both honest with each other, maybe you could encourage him to open up to Van.”

Eiji nodded. “I wish more people could see how intuitive and sensitive you are, Yamachan.”

Yamato’s cheeks turned bright red. “Uhh, babe, that would tarnish my tough guy image. Besides, you’re the one I don’t mind letting my guard down around.”

“Thank you for listening. I know I vent about my brother a lot, and I appreciate you listening and helping.”

“Anytime, Eiji. I’ll always be here for you.”


End file.
